


The Fresh Routine

by Black_Panda_Ops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/pseuds/Black_Panda_Ops
Summary: Cat discovers the ongoing battle against the stubble of steel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, it was one of the [first comments/jokes I made in this fandom.](https://blackpandaops.tumblr.com/post/136884728858/ok-but-how-does-supergirl-shave-her-legs) I had to draw it sooner or later.
> 
> The lyrics are from [Fresh Feeling](https://youtu.be/rjVpkEGAgiw) by Eels


End file.
